


A Twisting of Fates

by Supercool993



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crockertier, F/M, Grim8ark, Grimbark, johnvris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supercool993/pseuds/Supercool993
Summary: This is my first attempt at fanfiction I hope it's not horrible.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at fanfiction I hope it's not horrible.

=> Be the Maid of Life   
You are now the Maid of Life and your life sucks, why? Well for starters everything went to shit, Jake was taken from you, the others have gone into hiding, and now you've been sent on a fool's errand, I mean, the idea that anyone's corpse could have come out of that explosion intact is ridiculous and would require an obscene amount of luck and ... okay, you stand corrected the corpse is right there ... Okay, but the idea that any corpse could be properly revived after being dead so long and with so much damage is ridiculous and would require an indescribable amount of luck. Regardless you raise your hand and try anyway.  
  
=> Maid: Revive  
  
Energy arcs from your fingertips and envelops the corpse. After several seconds nothing happens, see, this was all a waste of time and, wait the corpse is twitching, its starting to get up, now its twitching even more as its already darkened skin tone turns almost black.  
  
=> Be the Corpse  
  
You cannot be the corpse as it is no longer a corpse.  
  
=> Be Whoever was Just Revived  
  
You are now Vriska Serket AND EVERYTHING HURTS ONE SECOND YOU'RE IN THE AFTERLIFE NOW YOURE ALIVE, you think, AND THERES A DARK CHILL RUNNING THROUGH YOUR BODY EVERYTHINGS JUST A MESS AND NOW THERE'S A VOICE INVADING YOUR THOUGHTS AND, everything is calm, everything is fine, The Condesce has given you new life for a purpose, one you are all too happy to fulfill. You turn to the girl who revived you and speak.  
  
AG: Lead the way, heiress  
  
=> Be the Witch  
  
You are now the Witch and you have just found what you are looking for.  
  
GG: hello john  
EB: oh, hi jade or evil jade or whatever.  
GG: you are going to serve her imperious condescension  
EB: no.  
GG: then i will make you  
EB: you do realize i can just teleport away, right?  
GG: yes, it is for that purpose i brought someone you wont teleport away from  
EB: ?  
AG: Hiiiiiiii Joooooooohn  
  
Your ecto-brother quickly turns to the sound of your secret weapon’s voice and is then promptly clocked in the face. After regaining his composure he swiftly conjures his hammer and blocks the sword swing from the Thief.  
  
AG: Long time no see.  
  
They then proceed to fight back and forth with no clear advantage to either side.  
  
EB: i don’t understand, how alive, why are you fighting me, why is your skin a very very dark gre-, answered my own question but that’s not the point.  
AG: If you must know, the heiress, i 8elieve her name is Jane, resurrected me for the purpose of 8ringing you under the Condescension’s sway.  
EB: why did she think that would work?  
AG: Well you haven’t teleported away yet so clearly she knew what she was doing.  
  
John then zaps away  
  
AG: Well fu-  
  
John then zaps back in and continues his duel with Vriska.  
  
AG: What was the purpose of that exactly?  
EB: i was going to leave but then the thought crossed my mind to come back, i don’t know why it crossed my mind or why i acted on it, but i did.  
EB: vriska, i get your under mind control right now but don’t you have mind powers, can’t you fight it or something?  
AG: May8e I don’t want to fight it, may8e I just want to hurt you, may8e I just want to feel the pain you made me feel.  
EB: vriska if this is about the ri-  
AG: IT’S N8T A8OUT THE RING Y8U IDI8T!!!!!!!!  
EB: then what do you want!  
AG: I want you to kill a part of me.  
EB: what  
AG: I want you to tell me you h8 me, to my face, so I can finally kill the part of me that still, that still ... it’s not important, just say it so I can finally finish this stupid fight.  
EB: no.  
  
Vriska stops fighting, lowers her sword, and takes a step back  
  
AG: What  
EB: i said no.  
AG: John, I know you h8 me 8ut please just tell me so, so I can get on with my life.  
EB: no.  
AG: WHY N8T!!!!!!!!  
EB: because i’m not going to lie to you vriska.  
AG: I don’t understand. You told that Roxy gi-  
EB: how do you even know about that.  
AG: The Condesce has cameras in the cells, the guards are just really shitty at their jo8s. 8ut that's not the point 8ecause you said you h8ed me.  
EB: i said i thought i hated you, i changed my mind.  
AG: That’s kind of a 8ig thing to change your mind a8out John. What happened?  
EB: because it hurt to see you like this, that’s why i came back, because i couldn’t bear to think about you like this.  
EB: i don't regret not giving you the ring vriska, but i do regret hurting you, i'm sorry.  
  
You, the Witch of Space, Jade Harley, who you have been the entire time, incase you forgot, are now thoroughly frustrated because now John and Vriska are now hugging and you cannot get a clear shot, which you almost got several times but were foiled by something Vriska did, you are now regretting having her for this mission. Wait now they’ve separated and, oh gog dammit now they’re kissing and- perfect. You take the shot and John is now on his back with a red tiaratop on his head, Vriska looks horrified.  
  
AG: No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. This isn’t what I wanted  
GG: its what you were brought back to do  
AG: Then may8e I should have stayed de-, everything is fine now, this is perfect, I apologize for my out8ur-, hello John.  
  
You turn to see that John has in fact gotten, now fully crockerified, and is now approaching Vriska and, oh gog dammit they’re kissing again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my, probably, crappy fanfiction, I don't think I will continue this concept but if anyone else wishes to they have my blessing, also sorry if anyone is OOC it has been a good while since I read Homestuck.


End file.
